


Teasingly Sweet

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Bumbleby Stories [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Blake is a lil shit by teasing Yang so early in the morning.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001997
Kudos: 41





	Teasingly Sweet

Despite what others may believe, neither Yang nor Blake were morning people. Even when they would finally drag their bodies from the covers, the pair would head straight to the kitchen, mindset on getting their respective cups of coffee and tea.

On this particular morning, the couple could still be found sound asleep, oblivious to the birds chirping as a new day began. Slowly the sun started to make its presence known by illuminating the landscape of Patch inch by inch as every minute passed.

A grumble left Blake’s throat, cursing herself for not closing the curtains the night prior. The faunus shied away from the unwanted intrusion of the sun’s rays, burying her face under Yang’s chin even further. As her lips involuntarily came into contact with the warm skin below, an idea came into Blake’s head, prompting those very lips to curl up into a mischievous grin.

Beginning with Yang’s neck, the faunus began to leave a trail of delicate kisses. With each peck her amber eyes remained trained on Yang’s face, watching for a reaction. As she ascended, a low, pleased hum was drawn from the blonde’s throat. A dopey grin pulled on Yang’s lips, as lilac eyes fluttered open to the pleasant awakening.

Despite her target now being in the land of the living, Blake continued, gracefully covering her partner’s sharp jawline and freckled cheeks with a plethora of kisses, pausing only when she left one on the corner of her lips. An indignant whine was summoned from Yang, who looked just as shocked as Blake, though the latter was much quicker to regain her resolve. A smug smirk lingered, proud of the masterpiece of pink-tinted cheeks she had caused. She could just give Yang what she wants, but where is the fun in that?

Leaning closer, so their breaths mingled, Blake purposefully diverted at the last second, avoiding Yang’s lips in favour of pecking her nose. “Blakeee,” the call of her name prompted a giggle from the faunus, who proceeded to kiss everywhere except the blonde’s plump lips. Losing her patience quickly, Yang fumbled with her hands, eventually becoming coordinated enough to pull Blake closer, pressing their lips together at last. 

The subsequent sigh Yang released made Blake’s teasing all the more worthwhile, and it would be quite sometime before the brawler would let her go after all payback was in order.


End file.
